


85. Them

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [85]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crusades Era Joe | Yusuf al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Drabble, Dreamsharing, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Them. They stop at a market stall and trade the last of Nicolò's mail for a scroll of vellum and some charcoal.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	85. Them

Yusuf draws like a man possessed, his charcoal stick flying across the rough surface of the lambskin as the shapes of the Dream-Women take shape. They have yet to see their faces fully: either the women are in battle, moving too quickly to see them, or—

Nicolò flushes again. The women more often than not appear in his dreams tangled together like lovers, although he did not know two women could be such a thing. The taller woman's face is a greater mystery than her companion because it is her face that is nearly always buried between her partner's thighs.


End file.
